Hacia un nuevo destino
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida de Damian si no conociera a su padre? Tan diferente que no solo cambiara su destino, si no también del mundo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Damian, el hijo de Bruce Wayne y Talia Al Ghul, tres días antes de su 10º cumpleaños empezó su preparación para la pelea anual con su madre. Esta se celebra para mostrar su poder, además al salir victorioso su recompensa sería finalmente conocer al padre que su madre se había negado hablarle. Con la escasa información obtenida a lo largo de los años, sabía que se trata de un hombre poderoso con una gran inteligencia. Un hombre que madre considera perfecto, alguien que podría considerarse un rey digno de estar a su lado para gobernar el mundo.

Ahora, se encontraba en una de las bases de su familia que se encontraban repartidas en el mundo planeando su estrategia de ese año reviso tanto la agenda de su madre, como los planos del lugar donde se encontraría ese día, la información de los guardaespaldas que la acompañarían ese día: Ninjas y Man-Bat.

Los Man-Bat eran el resultado del último experimento de su madre, los cuales son básicamente ninjas de la Liga de Asesinos que al inyectarse con el suero de ADN de murciélago se convierten en pavorosas bestias híbridas —había escuchado nombrar a un tal doctor Kirk Langstrom como la mente maestra detrás de la formula—. Con esta mutación obtenían fuerza, agilidad y resistencia aumentada al de un humano promedio. Además de obtener la habilidad de volar, eco-localización y súper-fuerza. Para enfrentarlos tendría que ser rápido y certero con sus ataques, evitar el menor daño posible y ahorrar energía para el duelo con su madre.

Tras analizar la gran variedad de armas a su disposición, eligió las más adecuadas para su misión. Además de la protección necesaria. Su arsenal debía tener un gran poder de ataque y ser certero, pero además tienen que ser livianas para su movilidad. Las observa con cuidado calibrando cada una de ellas, asegurándose de su buen funcionamiento y estén completamente cargadas.

En el día estipulado se sentía confiado y dispuesto a obtener finalmente la victoria para la que trabajo tan duro todos esos años. Las mentiras terminarían y finalmente descubriría la verdad de su padre. El hombre del que su madre siempre hablaba con entusiasmo, interés y admiración; el mito del que sabía todo y nada.

Sin embargo la verdad no siempre nos hará libres. Después de tantos años finalmente logró superar a su madre. Al ser superada lo vio con orgullo, pero en sus ojos también encontró un aro de tristeza.

En soledad su madre le informa que cumplirá su promesa de contarle todo lo que siempre quiso saber sobre su padre, pero nunca podrá conocerlo. Días atrás había muerto durante un enfrentamiento contra uno de los enemigos más poderosos de la Tierra. Darkseid, un extraterrestre que ha intentado conquistar pero ha fallado a manos del grupo donde su padre pertenecía, y quienes en algún futuro serían sus enemigos.*

Talia le conto todo sobre la vida de Bruce Wayne, de Batman. La tragedia que vivió en su infancia y marco su vida. Su cruzada e ideales. Como se conocieron y el gran amor que vivieron. Le conto sus hazañas, sus aventuras y logros. Cada hora que trascurría el pequeño se llenaba de orgullo. Pero al final una gran tristeza envolvía su corazón. El hombre que más ha admirado en su vida seguirá siendo un desconocido para él a pesar de conocer su historia.

Al terminar su relato Talia dejo a su hijo para que pasara por su propio duelo mientras ella empezaba a trazar nuevos planes para su él. Ahora sin Bruce no había forma que el chico siguiera con el entrenamiento que había planeado para él. Por otro lado adelantaría sus planes para la construcción de su imperio, sin el hombre que tanto amo e hizo que sus lealtades de dividieran entre él y su padre. Porque ahora sin Batman para detener a la dinastía Al Ghul, serían imparables. Con suerte, cuando su hijo llegara a la mayoría de edad, podría entregarle al mundo como regalo de cumpleaños.

Damian al quedar solo dejo que la tristeza y frustración lo dominaran. No creía justo que tras tantos años de constante entrenamiento y lucha no conociera a su padre. Después de todo lo que hizo no lograra obtener su recompensa completa.

Salió de la habitación donde se encontraba. Conoce la forma perfecta para descargar su ira y frustración.

No le importo matar a todo un escuadrón de la Liga de Asesinos. Desmembrarlos o causarles heridas fatales a la primera oportunidad mientras pudiera desahogarse de esos sentimientos que lo lastimaban. Al caer el último, los cuerpos sin vida de los ninjas yacían a sus pies. La hoja de espada empapada de la sangre de aquellos hombres. Su cuerpo y ropas manchadas de rojo por aquel líquido vital. Parte de esta termino en su rostro. Algunas gotas recorrieron sus mejillas como si de lágrimas se trataran.

. . .

Días más tarde, al otro lado del mundo, un niño de 10 años pelirrojo y de ojos verdes recorría las calles de Gotham. Aunque oscurecería y debería regresar al orfanato, pero no quería. Se sentía solo ahí, no se lleva bien con el resto de los niños. Además seguramente las hermanas lo regañarían por algo, no poner atención a sus clases, no hacer la tarea, por llegar tarde.

Otra razón para no regresar es por el continuo debate sobre Batman. Se rumorea que el Caballero Oscuro murió. Él defiende la creencia de que sigue vivo, a pesar de su ausencia en los últimos días. Ni siquiera porque en la ciudad han aparecido varios tipos malos quienes creen en su supuesta muerte, son varios de sus aliados quienes los enfrentan.

Nadie sabe de Batman.

El pequeño Colin no podía, no quería creer en esos rumores.

"_¡Batman es uno de los héroes más fuertes del mundo! ¡Un miembro de la famosa Liga de la Justicia!" _Se lamento triste y con un nudo en el estomago. Desde pequeño ha admirado a los superhéroes, defensores de la justicia y luchadores contra el mal. Metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando su caminata sin rumbo seguía en calles desiertas. No se dio cuanta cuando alguien se acercó por detrás hasta que su boca y nariz fueron cubiertas por un paño bañado en cloroformo, y un fuerte brazo lo rodeaba.

El miedo lo invadió, recordando el momento en que el Espantapájaros semanas lo había secuestrado, lo sometió y experimento con él. Le introdujo Venom a su sistema llenándolo de agonía. Por fortuna Batman llego a rescatarlo, a pesar de intentar matarlo en medio de la locura donde se había sumergido. Por primera vez supo lo que se siente que alguien se preocupe por uno. Su admiración por el héroe local aumento.

Intento liberarse con desesperación, lucho por librarse de su captor, se sacudió y pataleo, intento gritar por ayuda sin éxito. Cayó en la inconciencia en unos segundos.

Así un niño más desaparecía de las calles sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin que nadie se preocupara por su ausencia. Un niño que termina en el lado oscuro del mundo con un futuro incierto. Un niño que los vigilantes no podían proteger al no caer en manos de alguien lo suficiente famoso para llamar su atención, o que tuviera a alguien cuya voz llegara hasta sus oídos. Ahora se convertiría, con suerte, en un rostro más de Niños Desaparecidos.

* * *

Aquí mi nuevo proyecto. Si leyeron mi otro fic, Reunión de Robins, en el último capítulo Damian piensa en como hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera conocido a su padre. Aunque en ese momento solo fue algo que se me ocurrió en ese instante... bueno mi cabeza le siguió dando vueltas hasta que trace una idea general para este fic. A grandes rasgos ya lo tengo. Solo falta desarrollarlo. Aunque me costara horrores, lo terminare, no me importa si me tardo años.

Sobre Colin. Tengo pensado que llegue a conocer a Damian. Lástima que para ello tendrá que pasar por varias cosas. Solo les pido que no me odien por lo que le pasara.

En fin espero que me dejen un review y le agradezco a Butterfly Comte por su ayuda. Muchas gracias :D

¡Nos vemos!

*Si no se dieron cuenta me refiero a lo ocurrido en Final Crisis. Así que en algún futuro veremos de regreso a Bruce. Aunque no será nada bonito.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Pasaron dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Damian. El niño aún continuaba con sus "entrenamientos". Pero con el paso de los días los ninjas pasaron de muertos a inservibles, es decir, con miembros menos o con heridas de gravedad, a quienes la muerte no tardaba en llegar, para terminar simplemente heridos pero aún lo suficientemente bien como para continuar sirviendo al día siguiente.

Al ver que su hijo se encontraba mejor creyó conveniente empezar a explicarle la primera parte de su plan. Se reunieron en el Salón de Estrategias, un cuarto amplio y oscuro, en el centro se encuentra una amplia mesa donde tenía un mapa mundo donde podían planificar las estrategias de gran alcance. En una de las paredes se encuentra una pantalla. Esta era utilizada para poner datos e información para complementar las discusiones realizadas en ese lugar.

-Empezaremos aumentando nuestro territorio y ejercito moviéndonos entre las sombras, ocultos a los ojos del mundo –empezó cuando su hijo entro a la habitación mirando fijamente a la mesa frente a ella –trabajaremos por separado, yo me interpondré en tus planes, ni tú en los míos, pero cada mes mandaremos reportes para conocer nuestros avances. Yo empezare en el medio oriente, mientras tú empiezas en África. Estos lugares están lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de la League Justice para cuando se den cuenta de nuestro planes nosotros estaremos unos pasos adelante. Para llevar acabo tus planes puedes disponer de cuantos miembros de la Liga que creas convenientes, además de llevarte a la servidumbre extra para tu estadía en aquel continente. –siguieron hablando por una hora más antes de que Damian dejara la habitación y empezara la preparación para su partida.

Una semana más tarde se encontraba en la Base de su Familia en el continente. Se encuentra en el Desierto Líbico, en la parte noreste de Sudan. En las faldas de uno de los cerros que formaban parte del paisaje, con la fachada dirigida al paisaje desértico. Una construcción amplia que podría distinguirse a varios km de distancia, rodeada por un grueso muro de quince metros de alto y tres torres de vigilancia, pero además de la Liga solo era conocida por nómadas y nativos fieles a los dueños de la propiedad. Un palacio a toda regla.

Una construcción de seis niveles en total. Cuatro en la superficie y dos bajo el suelo. Tras la Puerta principal de proporciones adecuadas para el lugar hecha de mármol con relieve se encuentra un amplio recibidor. Al fondo otra puerta, más pequeña que la primera pero igual de impresionante, de roble la cual se dirigía al patio interior. A los costados dos escaleras que se dirigían al primer piso. A la vez a los costados en las paredes laterales dos puertas de tamaño estándar, pero mayores a la de una persona común, puestas que se abrían al pasillo común de la planta baja. Empezando por la derecha. A mano izquierda un muro a media altura con varios ventanales donde podía verse el patio interior. A mano derecha la pared. La primera puerta de esa sección del pasillo se encuentra la sala. Esta se encuentra conectada por una puerta con el salón, una habitación más amplia que la anterior. Al salón también puede ingresar por medio de una puerta en el pasillo que se encuentra tras la primera vuelta.

Al final de esa parte del pasillo hay uno más angosto que termina en una puerta para salir al patio trasero. En la tercera porción del pasillo, siendo ya la parte posterior del edificio se encuentran la cocina, las cuales están conectadas con el comedor. En la cocina es donde come la servidumbre.

El comedor tiene una puerta principal después de girar en el pasillo donde está la cocina. A su costado se encuentra una pequeña biblioteca. Al final, en la última parte del pasillo se encuentra la puerta de otra sala, más pequeña que la anterior. En esta sala, detrás de unos muebles está escondido un elevador que lleva a los pisos inferiores. El elevador y los pisos fueron añadidos recientemente.

La única forma de llegar al primer piso es por medio de las escaleras del vestíbulo. Al subir llegas a un pasillo que recorre toda la planta. También inmediatamente se encuentra la puerta hacia la sala. En la primera vuelta a la derecha se encuentra un cuarto destinado para las reuniones, en esa misma sección hay un cuarto amplio que se usa como cuarto de tesoros. En la siguiente sección del pasillo se encuentran dos despachos, en medio de estos se encuentra la escalera para el segundo piso. Para terminar, en la última habitación del piso se encuentra una biblioteca, dos veces más grande que la ubicada en la planta baja.

El segundo y tercer piso se encuentran las habitaciones. Ambos tienen una distribución parecida. Pero para llegar al tercer piso desde el segundo hay dos escaleras, a los costados en la parte trasera del edificio.

La distribución de ambos pisos es similar. En la parte frontal se encuentra la habitación más grande, con un amplio balcón donde hay una buena vista del paisaje desértico. La habitación del segundo piso estaba destinada al harem del dueño, pero ahora, como la mayoría de las habitaciones, está desocupada. La habitación del tercer piso es la principal, también cuenta con un amplio balcón. El resto del piso se divide en seis habitaciones de dimensiones similares.

La construcción, como varias hechas en la antigüedad tiene una gran cantidad de pasadizo secretos, pero hasta ahora Damian solo conoce una que va de la habitación principal al del harem. Sabe que hay uno escondido de la cocina que se debe terminar a varios km de distancia, pero hasta ahora no ha logrado encontrarlo.

Los pisos inferiores, agregados al edificio recientemente, son totalmente de acero y metal. El primer sótano se encuentra una sala de entrenamiento, la cual se encuentra dividida en varias secciones para practicar diferentes habilidades. También se encuentra la armería, un garaje, que tiene una compuerta para salir a la superficie a un costado del edificio principal. Además de un laboratorio y un centro médico. En el segundo sótano se encuentra los dormitorios de la Liga y un invernadero.

En el exterior, en la parte trasera del edificio principal, se encuentran los dormitorios de la servidumbre, un almacén, establos y un corral para animales de granja.

Por último la propiedad se encuentra rodeada por una muralla de 15 m de alto con tres torres de vigilancia. Se puede atravesar la muralla por medio de una puerta de mármol.

En ese lugar paso cerca de una semana estudiando todo lo que considero importante para su misión. Datos geográficos, topográficos, de los terrenos, la política de los países y conflictos entre estos e internos, cada dato importante que pudiera serle de utilidad.

Siendo un lugar desértico su vestimenta se adecuaba al lugar. Comúnmente vestía una camisa sin mangas, un pantalón amplio y zapatillas más propias a su ascendencia asiática que al desierto, pero quedaban bien en el conjunto. En las escasas ocasiones que debían salir al exterior complementaba su vestimenta con una túnica de mangas largas y la cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus tobillos. Ese día el color de su ropa es verde con bordes dorados.

Se encontraba revisando unos papeles cuando una de las sirvientas llamo a su puerta, vio brevemente la hora para confirmar que aún no era la hora de la comida antes de ir a ver que ocurría para ir a molestarlo. Las sirvientas tenían órdenes de no molestarlo a menos de tratarse de algo importante.

-Adelante –le concedió volviendo su mirada a la computadora en sus piernas.

-Ha llegado el enviado de su madre -dijo la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia al pequeño demonio -lo está esperando en el cuarto de reuniones -siguió antes de marcharse

Damian frunció el ceño molesto por la llegada de ese sujeto. Su madre le dijo que enviaría a una persona que lo ayudaría con su misión, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de quien podría tratarse o de como podría ayudarlo.

-¿Para qué te envía mi madre? -pregunto el niño mirando analíticamente al joven frente suyo, alto, de complexión delgada pero aun así musculoso, de cabello negro con un mechón blanco en la frente y ojos azules, quien paseaba tranquilamente por la habitación sin preocuparse demasiado por su llegada. No se parecía a ninguno de los hombres bajo las órdenes de su madre. No mostraba la rigidez que él creía adecuada para un peleador, a primera vista parecía demasiado despreocupado y relajado.

-Con que tu eres su hijo ¿eh? –dijo al verlo mirándolo, analizándolo también –te pareces mucho a él –comento con una mueca difícil de descifrar y con voz neutra para no mostrar lo que realmente sentía

-¿Conociste a mi padre? –pregunto escéptico

–Si, hace años fui su compañero, tantos que parecen otra vida –explico irónicamente, riéndose de un chiste que solo él entiende –pero eso ya deberías saberlo ¿no? –hizo un además restándole importancia al asunto -¿Dónde podemos entrenar? Esas mujeres no me dijeron y no quiero perder mi tiempo en este lugar, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-¿No te lo dijo Talia? –Pregunto había olvidado que fue lo primero que quiso saber el niño –quiere que te entrene –le contesto sin darle verdadera importancia

-No necesito tu ayuda, con suerte serás un buen compañero de sparring

-Sigue soñando mocoso, eres incapaz de vencerme, no importa de quien seas hijo –le dijo para retarlo, incitarlo a iniciar una pelea en ese momento, para conocer la valía del hijo de su mentor. Aunque hubiera esperado tener que atacarlo un poco más antes de empezar no se quejó. Damian mostraba una gran fuerza y furia en cada uno de sus ataques, recordarle a si mismo de joven, pero con una gran precisión en cada uno mostrando el duro entrenamiento al que ha tenido durante toda su vida. Pero lo más sorprendente fue la gran cantidad de huecos que tiene su estilo, como todos sus ataques son la intención de matar o dejar incapacitado al oponente no se preocupa por su defensa. Si el niño se enfrenta a un mejor peleador o con una buena estrategia podía ganarle aprovechando esos huecos. Esto lo convertía en un verdadero blanco fácil para gran parte de quienes podrá llegar a enfrentarse en el futuro. Con un pequeño movimiento Jason derroto a Damian, teniéndolo bajo sus pies.

-Uff ya entiendo porque Talia me pidió que te entrenara –le dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse -¿Cómo te dio una misión con este nivel? –Entonces giro rápidamente para bloquear un golpe de Damian, un segundo más tarde lo tenía inmóvil en el suelo con una llave –escucha bien pequeño mocoso, estoy aquí solo por el favor que le debo a tu madre, y sabes, puede que nos parezcamos, pero hay una diferencia que nos separa como el cielo y la tierra, tú fuiste entrenado para ser un pequeño asesino mientras yo para ser el compañero de Batman, no importa cuanto lo intentes no podrás obtener algo así jajajaja -golpea su cabeza contra el sueño antes de soltarlo -solo vendré una vez por semana, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hacer de niñera de un mocoso

Damian le lanzó lo primero que encontró a su alcance extremándose contra pared sin que Jason tuviera que moverse para esquivarlo.

Al quedar solo Damian empezó a destrozar todo la habitación, cada cosa en el lugar quedó reducido a escombros y absolutamente nada se libró de la ira del pequeño demonio. Al terminar Damian quedo en el centro de una destrucción sin sentido. Se quedó ahí unos minutos antes de regresar a su habitación para seguir con su trabajo convencido que Jason se equivocaba y él estaba más que listo para la misión que su madre le dio. La única razón por la que Jason le gano es por tener la suerte de haber sido entrenado por su padre, es la única razón lógica que podía encontrar.

Pero nuevamente en la soledad de su habitación no logro hacer que su atención regresara a su trabajo sino que siguió rondando en el joven que conoció antes y en los otros chicos que su padre tomo bajo su cuidado durante esos años. Así se dispuso a investigar sobre cada uno de ellos conociendo a los integrantes de lo que el mundo conoce como Batfamily, un nombre que no merecen para nada esas personas comunes según su opinión. Mientras más sabía de cada uno de ellos un sentimiento de odio nacía hacia a cada uno de ellos, por haber obtenido la única cosa que el merecía y se le fue negada aunque había mostrado que era digno de ello. Conocer a Bruce Wayne, el Batman original. Pero quienes odia con mayor fervor eran Dick Grayson, el desgraciado que tuvo la osadía de portar el nombre de su padre, y Tim Drake, quien se atrevía a usar el nombre de su familia como si fuera suyo. Pero ellos, al igual que cada uno de la falsa familia de su padre, pagaran por su atrevimiento cuando llegue su momento.

* * *

Jason cruzaba el paisaje desértico mientras se alejaba del antiguo palacio en medio del desierto. Por el espejo retrovisor vio perderse la construcción recordando la razón por la cual había ido aquel lugar en primer lugar.

Jason, mientras terminaba de recuperarse de las heridas que obtuvo durante su última visita a su antiguo hogar gracias a sus queridos hermanitos, seguía reuniendo información sobre un grupo que se dedicaba al tráfico de menores, los cuales vendían a pervertidos o para trabajos forzados, también mataban a algunos para usar sus órganos en el tráfico de drogas. Lo poco que sabía de ellos hacía que lo sintiera personal. La gran mayoría de niños que secuestraban son de la calle. No podía evitar sentir un especial odio a ese tipo de persona y tomar el asunto como algo personal.

Fue en ese entonces cuando recibió un llamado de la Liga de Asesinos. Talia lo llamaba para un favor muy especial. En un principio pensó en ignorarlo, pero Talia no era de pedir favores y mucho menos a él. Además ella había hecho mucho por él en el pasado así que al final decidió ir a su encuentro.

Con una simpleza desesperante le dijo que tiene un hijo con Bruce llamado Damian. El cual crío sin que su mentor lo conociera. Le conto que tenía planeado hacer que su hijo terminara su entrenamiento con su padre, pero con lo ocurrido lo más cercano que puede encontrar es él. También le informo que lo había mandado en una misión.

Aunque se resistió en un principio termino aceptando con entrenar al niño. Al marcharse se topó con Chesire y Deathstroke. Ambos se encontraban en el lugar porque fueron contratados por Talia. Jason, al igual que no le intereso en saber sobre la misión de Damian, tampoco se interesó en saber sobre el tipo de trabajo tendría ese par o que planeaba Talia. Mientras no afectara sus propios intereses no le interesaba.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes que fue secuestrado, aunque no tiene forma de saberlo con exactitud. Ha pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente intentando creer que se trata de un sueño, no, una pesadilla.

La primera vez que despertó fue en un pequeño cuarto con varios niños entre 10 años y de 16 años. No había mucha luz, apenas si podía distinguir las siluetas de quienes lo rodeaban. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo pesado, se encontraba cansado y confundido. Miro a su alrededor intentando recordar lo sucedido, lograba escuchar como si se encontraran muy lejos los sollozos ahogados de quienes se encontraban en ese lugar.

Intento moverse pero no podía tenía las piernas y los brazos inmovilizados, intento hablar, pero un pañuelo se lo impedía. Poco a poco la desesperación, el miedo, empezó a inundar su corazón, la angustia lo carcomía. Intento liberarse de sus ataduras pero solo lograba lastimarse mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas llamando a Rory.

Se detuvo cuando se quedó sin fuerzas, pero el miedo aún lo dominaba, recordándole lo ocurrido con Scarecrow. Pero antes de caer desmayado también recordó que aún le quedaba esperanza. En aquella ocasión Batman llego a salvarlo y en ese momento también debería llegar en su ayuda. Pero con el paso de los días no pasaba nada. Algunos niños más llegaron a la pequeña celda donde se encontraban, pero su héroe nunca apareció.

Un día los sacaron para llevarlos al embarcadero, para subirlos en uno de los barcos más grandes que haya visto en su vida, uno de los barcos que se usan para cruzar el océano. Aquel día fue la última vez que estuvo en Gotham. Pasaron los días sin ver siquiera la luz del día, sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurría en realidad. Con la única cosa que podían asegurar es que se alejaban cada vez más de su hogar.

Al llegar a tierra firme los subieron a un camión donde estuvieron encerrados sin ninguna forma de saber donde se dirigían. Gran parte de ese tiempo la paso durmiendo por eso lo despertaron de forma brusca cuando llegaron a su destino. Lo poco que pudo ver es que se encontraban en algún lugar de la selva. Junto con los otros lo metieron en una de las varias celdas del lugar.

En los siguientes días los hombres vinieron varias veces viendo a los niños. Cuando fue su turno lo agarraron de su cabello sin la menor delicadeza para levantarlo. Sin soltarlo empezaron a tocaron, recorrer con sus sucias todo su cuerpo, como si se tratara de un simple animal. Intento soltarse, pero no podía hacer mucho con sus manos atadas y sus pies apenas tocando el suelo, solo lograba sacudirse en busca de librarse de aquel hombre, más lo único que obtuvo fue que le dieran unos golpes. Empezó a llorar y a llamar nuevamente a Rory, sin que a ellos no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-Es un debilucho, no será bueno para los trabajos manuales -dijo el sujeto al terminar su revisión

-Pero siendo pelirrojo algún ricachón le interesara -comento otro

-Con esas pecas lo veo difícil -agregó tirándolo contra la pared con furia -pero aún podemos vender sus órganos

El tiempo paso con cada uno de los niños encerrados en si mismos. Ya nadie lloraba, las lágrimas se les habían acabado al igual que las fuerzas para luchar.

Desde el comienzó se pregunto cuanto tardaría en llegar Batman a rescatarlo. Con el paso de los días empezó a cuestionarse la razón de su ausencia. Y un día llegó a convencerse de que los rumores eran cierto. La única razón por la cual Batman no apareciera debería ser porque realmente había muerto. La única razón que podía aceptar. Después empezó a preguntarse porque nadie más aparecía. Algún otro héroe, alguien de la Liga. En esas ocasiones muchas veces terminaba con el pensamiento que nadie se interesaba por ellos realmente y no hay nadie que pueda salvarlos del destino que ahora tendrán. Aunque no quería creer en esas cosas, pero con el paso del tiempo ponía menos resistencia a que ese es el motivo por la cual nadie había ido a ayudarles.

Un día, fue despertado por el movimiento de alguien a su lado. Se trataba de uno de los niños que recientemente había llegado y término sentándose a su lado. Al mirarlo notó su temblor.

-¿Estas bien?- le susurro acercándose un poco más, entonces se dio cuenta que le costaba respirar y estaba sudando, además de tener la cara roja. Al poner su mano sobre su frente se dio cuenta lo caliente que se encontraba, tenía una fiebre muy alta.

-Ayuda -susurro asustado -ayuda -dijo más fuerte atrayendo la atención de algunos niños -ayuda -dijo nuevamente mientras se levantaba con lentitud para dirigirse a la reja que los aprisionaba -¡ayuda! ¡ayuda! -empezó a repetir cada vez más alto hasta convertirse en gritos de angustia

Minutos más tarde uno de sus captores se acercó furioso por los gritos del niño, pero Colin no noto eso, al verlo abrir la reja Colin se acercó con paso lento nuevamente al niño enfermo.

-Él esta enf... -empezó a decir pero no logro terminar por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, tan fuerte que termino estrellándose contra la pared para luego dejarse caer pesadamente contra el suelo apenas consiente

-Estúpido -le dijo dándole una patada en el estómago antes de intentar marcharse, pero lo detuvo la débil voz de Colin

-Está enfermo -dijo con voz temblorosa levantando levemente sus manos para señalar al niño

El mayor se acercó para comprobar sus palabras, con desagrado agarro al niño de sus ropas para sacarlo de la celda con brusquedad, nuevamente fuera saco su pistola para dispararle sin ninguna compasión.

Varios gritos ahogados se escucharon por tarde de los niños ante el sonido, muchos sin siquiera entender lo que acababa de pasar mientras los compañeros del asesino empezaron a discutir con él por lo que hizo excusándose con un "esta enfermo, la única forma que nos sirve es muerto".

Pero nada de esto eso escucho Colin, después del disparo todo fue silencio para él. Las cosas se movieron en cámara lenta y así fue como vio como poco a poco la vida de aquel niño, cuyo nombre desconocía, se iba a causa de aquel hombre sin corazón que al no serle útil de deshizo del como si se tratara de basura.

La respiración de Colin se hizo más profunda, más rápida como si no le alcanzara el aire, su corazón latía con velocidad y una furia crecía hasta un punto que simplemente estallo.

-¡Ahhhh! -grito haciendo que la atención de todos se centrara en él. El asesino se acercó con la intensión de darle otra patada pero se detuvo al notar lo que le ocurría. Las venas empezaron a marcarse en todo su cuerpo, empezó a crecer desproporcionadamente hasta tomar la apariencia de un hombre de tres metros de altura. Cegado por la ira empezó a golpear a su asesino hasta estrellarlo en una pared, donde quedo postrado con los ojos en blanco cuando Colin se fue contra sus compañeros, quienes empezaron atacarlo después de salir de su sorpresa. Uno a uno fueron cayendo todos los hombres, quienes aún con sus armas no podían detener al monstruo que se trasformó el pelirrojo. Las heridas que le fueron acumularon no tenían importancia para él, no parecían provocarle dolor.

Después de destruir parte del lugar y sin quedarse con nadie con quien pelear se desmayó. Con lentitud su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad. Se quedó tirado hasta una hora después cuando el resto de los niños se dio cuenta que no corrían peligro, salieron de su celda y empezaron a liberar a los demás. Unos curiosos lo rodearon sin saber que hacer pero uno de los mayores lo llevo al interior donde lo acostó y entre varios lo curaron como pudieron.

Nadie sabía lo que iban hacer ahora, pero gracias al pequeño pelirrojo ahora eran libres de nuevo. Aunque ahora su futuro sea incierto y eventualmente tendrían que preguntarse por lo que pasaría ahora solo querían sentirse aliviados por librarse de sus captores.

* * *

Antes de que intenten matarme por lo ocurrido con Colin les recuerdo que si muero no abrá más actualizaciones.

Me costo un poco de trabajo realizar esta actualización, aunque tengo una idea general del fanfic, pero al intentar pensar como escribir este capitulo me di cuenta que no tenía ni la menor idea de como ocurririan las cosas, mucho menos donde pasaría. Así que me tarde en pensar donde podría pasar y que personajes podrían participar. Al final me decidi en África, después de investigar los desiertos y otras cosas se me ocurrio el lugar. Por cierto, esto fue decidio antes de lo ocurrido en Siria. Por eso no creo que eso influya en el fic, pero no prometo nada, tal vez lo use en algún futuro jajaja. Pero ya en serio no lo creo.

Además de entretenerme investigando me meti mucho en mi otro fic En la Escuela principalmente al tener que escribir la parte que más esperaba que tenía que ver con Colin, termine escribiendo casi un 30% de lo que tengo hecho o.o incluso lo pensado para un capitulo se convirtio en dos, y me salio uno extra, rayos realmente me emocione, pero eso aún sigue en mi libreta, así que tendran que esperar para leerlo. También me faltan varios capitulos previos por corregir y pasar a la compu u.u

Otra razón por la que me tarde es por la descripción de donde se encuentra Damian, me emocione tanto que termine haciendo incluso planos o.o

En fin, termino las escusas, pues les debo un par de explicaciones con el fic.

Primero, hice insinuaciones sobre la Batalla por la Capa, que tecnicamente paso como en los comics, pero sin la participación de Damian. También por lo ocurrido Jason actuo de esa manera con mi niño. Se molesta con los otros hermanos y termina descargando su ira con el más pequeño.

No me acuerdo en donde lo leí, pero Dick dice un par de veces que el estilo de Damian tiene varios huecos, no cuida mucho su defensa. Por eso decidi que al final tuviera un entramiento como el que paso con Dick, pero como es claro que su querido hermano no podía ir hacer el trabajo pensé en Jason. Me parece interesante, además en Batman Inc. se ve que pueden hacer un gran trabajo en equipo. Aunque sigo prefiriendo el Duo de Dick-Damian. Incluso mi niño admite que prefiere trabajar con él ^^

Hablando de la familia, ahora Damian odia a toda la Batifamilia y no solo a Tim. La principal razón de ello es que esta celoso. Es decir, ¿como no odiarlos? Ellos lograron convivir con Bruce mientras que él no. Él tuvo que hacer muchas cosas antes de su decimo cumpleaños para que su madre le hablara sobre su padre y así conocerlo, ¿todo para qué? para que apesar de todo su esfuerzo no lograra obtener lo que más ha querido en su vida. ¿Pueden culpar a mi niño tener esos sentimientos?

Para terminar, y la parte más dícil, hablemos de Colin. Aunque fue lo primero que escribi, no me gusta como queda del todo, pero me duele tanto hacerle esto a Colin que preferi dejarlo así. Lo extraño lo que le hago en En la Escuela, me parece aún peor (¡nadie se le ocurra preguntar que le pasara! para descubrirlo tendran a esperar a que lo publique).

Sobre sus pensamientos y su forma de actuar es fácil de explicar.

Cree fervientemente en Batman, en realidad en todos lo heroes en general, por mucho tiempo creyó en que aparecerian, pero al no pasar eso fue perdiendo poco a poco su fé. También por eso no mostro tantos sus miedos.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en su pasado tiene un profundo deseo en ayudar, por su encuentro con Batman, también influye mucho que haya sido criado en un orfanato religioso.

En cuento a su trasformación, casi estilo Hulk, creo que Colin se dio cuenta que aún tenía algo de Venom en su cuerpo fue tras algo que lo asusto tanto, pero nada comparado con esto, como para revelar algo. Apartir de eso Colin aprendio a controlar mejor sus sentimientos y enfrentar sus miedos para no dañar a nadie. Esto es por que aquella vez con El Espantapajaros, Colin se encontraba totalmente asustado cuando Venom se activo en él. Así, como si se tratara de un reflejo condicionado, Venom puede aparecer si Colin se asusta demaciado. Aunque en realidad para hacer que un reflejo condionado se lleve acabo necesita que ocurra varias veces me parece interesante, además puede verse como un mécanismo de defensa.

Por cierto, y antes de que me vuelva a olvidar, inicialmente tenía pensado que Jason salvará a los niños, pero en el caos causado Colin terminara perdiendose para que en algún futuro conociera a Damian. Pero al escribir salio un Colin fuera de control destruyendo todo y técnicamente él salvando a todos. Así que solo deje la insinuación pues Jason y Colin no se conocerán pronto.

Creo que es todo así que nos vemos y no se les olvide dejar un review. Así tal vez me obliguen a escribir más rapido jajaja bueno para este fic. Sigo emocionada escribiendo En la Escuela, con suerte para la próxima semana ya hay nuevo cap para ese fic ^^


End file.
